


The Milk Man

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Stalking, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a cast member of Super natural you play the hard core, chip on your shoulder, looking out for only yourself, secretly in love with Dean Winchester, God daughter of Bobby Singer. But everyone who knows you knows you are so the opposite of that in real life helping anyone at anytime.....but when one fan takes your kindness a little to personal will it ruin your usual way of life and make you more like your character for real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the responses I've been getting to my stories hope you enjoy this one as well and if you have any ideas I'd love to hear some

" Are you flocking kidding me right now?!" You yell as you slam your hand down on the table. 

" (Y/cn) let's just all sit and talk about this." Jim said sitting across from you.

"No I'm done talking....admit it you don't trust me to do a simple hunt alone!" You snap.

" Come on (y/cn) we all need help from time to time." Jared said from across the kitchen. You stand and stare at him with daggers in your eyes.

" A simple salt and Burn? A damn two year old could do that and you know it!" You spit. " Besides I didn't ask for help he had you follow me!"

" Girl...I was looking out for you...you have to know that..." Jim begs.

"Well news flash Bobby! Your NOT MY FATHER!" You yell. Then turn and storm out of the room.

"Hey!" Dean yells as he follows you into the other room. You stop on your mark.

" Hey!" He yells again. You spin to face him hard faced 

" What?!" You snap. Jensen stands on his mark directly in front of you.

" (Y c Nick name) He's been worried about you, you've been acting strange lately...Hell we've all seen it." Jensen says calmly with a look of worry.

" I'm fine....why in the hell won't he just leave me alone?" You snap

" He's your family he loves you....God knows why but he does." Jensen says you look at him stunned and he immediately looks as if he regrets saying it.

"Please I was dropped on his door step after my parents were killed I have no family." You hiss

" That man took you in when he didn't have to......he raised you from the age of 12....and stood beside you every time Jody brought you in for stupid crap like vandalizing private property....." he reminds you

" So what? He deserves a medal for taking care of the poor orphan kid?" You snarl trying to hold back the pain inside you. 

" Are you freaking kidding me?! He deserves your God Damn respect!" Jensen says grabbing your arms.

" Yeah well respect goes both ways Dean.." you say Jerking away..

" Your right it does...maybe you should take your own advice." He says in a hushed tone. He turns and walks out. You turn and head for the door, stoping you turn and grab a picture of you and Bobby off the old oak desk. The camera follows you to the door where you turn and look into it.

" Sorry Pops it's the only way." You say softly. Wiping a single tear you square your shoulders and walk out the door. 

Months later following the season finale 

 

You are in Denver Colorado finishing up a convention as a matter of fact it was the last day and you had talked your co star Kim Rhodes and your Assistant Alison into heading to a nearby small time ma and pop corner store to pick up some ( your fav snack) for the long trip to the next stop. When there the three of you laugh and gossip about Misha's latest gag. When you notice the conversation going on with the guy in front of you.

" Sorry man your a buck short." The cashier was saying.

" You went up on the milk....." the man in front of you said. He was in dirty Jeans and a flannel shirt...he wore a dirty ball cap and the look on his face was pure hysteria.

" Look if you put one back you'll have enough." The cashier says.

" No I have to have two." He insists.

" Well your holding up the line." The cashier says sounding rather rude to you.

You shove your hand into your pocket and fish out a dollar.

" Here." You say handing it to the cashier.

The guy behind the register looks at you surprised but takes the money anyway.

" Thank you." The man says his brown eyes sparkling at you with gratitude 

" No problem" you tell him with a smile. He collects his two gallons of milk and heads out the door.

" Well guess you've done your good deed for the day." Alison says. You smile as the clerk rings up your (snack).

The three of you head out side and your surprised to see the man you helped out standing outside waiting a jug of milk in each hand.

" Ok that's creepy." Allison whispers.

The man approaches you. Hes tall almost 6 foot. Whisper of brown hair are sticking out of his hat.

" I wanted to thank you again for helping." He says 

" Like I said know problem." You say Smiling, glad your friends were with you.

" Yeah I told everybody that you were way nicer than your character." He says standing in front of you.

" You watch the show?" Kim asks

" Religiously I even know all your catch phrases like flocking and sweet sometimes I even know what you're going to say before you say it.." He says not taking his eyes off you.

" Well thanks for watching I'm glad you enjoy it." You say before you can walk away he stops you.

"Could I have your autograph please?" He asked. Setting down the milk and pulling a pen and a slip of paper out of his pocket. You smile again.

" Sure." You say taking it from him. You use Alison as a bored and scribble your name on the paper and hand it back to him.

" Thank you." He says.

" We need to go." Alison says pulling you toward the car. Once safely inside Kim looks at you from the back seat.

" Well someone has an admirer" she says.

" He's just a fan." You say as Alison puts the rental car in drive.

" Well he didn't ask me for an autograph." She says. You chuckle and glance out the mirror to see him still standing there watching and a chill goes down your spine.


	2. I See You

By the time you were done with the conventions and back home The MilkMan, as Allison named him, was completely missing from your mind. The First day back to work you hoped out of bed, showered,poured yourself a strong cup of coffe and headed out the door only to almost stumble on a small box on your door step. You glance around your yard but see no one. Carefully you bend down and pick it up inside was a large pink cupcake on top were two candy hearts one said together the other forever. You checked the box but there wasn't a card or note again you looked around you saw no one or any sign that anyone was there. With out thinking you hopped into your (fav car) sitting on the seat next to you and headed off to work.

Soon you pulled upto the bumper of Misha's Prius,who was stopped at the guards shack talking ,and honked. He looked up at you through the rearview mirror and and you mouth,

"Hurry the hell up!" Playfully Misha flipped you off before driving on. You smiled sweetly at Jim the lot guard as he let you pass. You pull up to your trailer and Misha jogs up next to you. Leaning inside your window abit he says.

" You think just cause you're cute you can ride my ass?" 

" Well if you weren't so damn slow old man." You tease as he opens the door for you. He takes your hand and helps you out.

" You know you love me." He says.

" Maybe, and maybenI just tolerate you." You reply. Misha laughs as he goes to shut the door. He sees the little pink box and picks it up.

" Is this for me?" He asks opening it.

" Actually I found that on my doorstep this morning." You tell him. He looks at you concerned 

" Your not going to eat it?" He asked.

" Of course not dad." You say annoyed. 

" Good." He said tossing it into a nearby garbage can. You roll your eyes as he walks on.

Later on set.

You step up to Crowley's throne and Mark looks down at you both amused and intrigued he waves his hand and the man next to you turned and left. 

" Well darling am I correct in assuming you are here to except my offer?" Mark purred as he stood and took his mark in front of you.

" Yes. You make Bobby walk again and I'll be your queen." You tell him " But I want my 10 years of freedom first." 

" No." He says matter of fact like.

" But I thought....." you mutter

" Let me clarify. Ten years is standard for a soul." He said walking around you.You stand stiff as he sweeps your hair off the back of your neck." But I don't want your soul I want all of you." He says as you feel his lips kiss the side of your neck. Your heart skips a beat and it's hard for you to remember your line but you somehow manage.

" So what then 5 yrs?" You ask Mark let's your hair drop and full circles around You. He stands in front of you and locks eyes. Damn keep it together you think. 

" For you my Dear I'll give you 6 months." He says.......Damn that accent this is why scenes with him were so hard for you.

"What?" You say. There was a small crack in your voice but Jensen was directing and since he didn't call cut you figure it must have gone unnoticed.

" You see darling. I need a queen now not in five years. But if your not interested then." He says turning from you.

" Wait!" You exclaim. Mark stops and looks at you with a smile that could melt steel.

"Fine 6months." You say sounding dereated

" Very good. Shall we seal the deal?" He says placing his hand under your chin and raising your head slightly presses his lips to yours. It seemed like a eternity before you heard Jensen's voice rings out stopping the scene.

"Great job guys let's move on..oh and Y/n like that little crack you put in your voice nice improv." He tells you.

" Yeah thanks" you say awkwardly 

" Yes Nicely done(y/ln) " Mark said with a wink.

" You to Sheppard." You say as soon as he was gone you turned to see Allison.

" When are you going to tell him he makes you all gooey inside?" She asks you playfully slap her shoulder  
" When Hell freezes over." You reply.

Later that evening you are settling down with a bowl of popcorn all set to watch (your favorite movie) when all of a sudden there's a loud smashing and the sound of glass breaking scared you run to your kitchen to find a rock had been thrown through your window.....glass everywhere immediately you grab your phone and dial 911.

When the cops arrive you are so frazzled that you have every light in the house on and your holding your old baseball bat. You are giving your report when one of the officers appears from the kitchen with the rock. 

" This mean any thing to you?" He asks. You and the other officer glance at the rock painted in red were the words I see you. Your heart skips a beat as you shake your head know . The woman officer looks at you and says.

" Hun you have someone you can stay with? At least until you get some better security and that window fixed?" 

You think for a second then nodd your head and pick up your phone


	3. Friends?

Mark sat on his couch beer in one hand and feet up watching TV.

" Bloody Hell don't give her the rose you moron! Rebecca B..... not Rebecca H! Ughh Dumb ass!" He yelled at the tv. Suddenly his phone rang . Turning down the tv he answered.

" Hello?" He said. Your heart skipped a beat 

" Mark? It's (y/n) ." You say 

" Y/n? Are you ok ? You sound upset." He says sitting up.

"I..... Mark someone threw a stone through my window....." 

" My God are you ok?" He asked worried.

" Yeah...I'm ok it's just I was hoping I could stay at your place until I can get my window fixed." You ask.

" Of course I'll be right over." He says.

30 minutes later you are next to him in his car heading to his place.

" I really appreciate this mark. " You say.

" Don't mention it... that's what friends are for right?" He says and you give him a weak smile.

" Yeah well it shouldn't be for to long ....just till I get my window fixed and a better security system" you say as he turns into his driveway. He stops in front of his gate and hits a button.

" Your welcome to stay for as long as you want." He says as the gate opens.

" Thanks." You say as he drives through and the gate.

As the gate closes you have no idea that someone was watching from across the street.

You got settled into Marks guess room and made your way into the living room where you find Mark sitting on the couch watching TV.

" You watch the Bachelor?" You ask amused 

" It's my guilty pleasure. You watch?" He asks.

" Yes sometimes actually I remember this one.....doesn't he choose...." 

" No spoilers!" Mark says interrupting you.

You laugh and raise your hands. " My bad." You say.

" I put. Pizza on if your hungry." He says. 

" Thanks " you say sitting next to him.. You do your best to watch tv but find yourself watching him instead.

Later that night you later in Marks quest room. It was quiet too quiet and you were finding it hard to sleep. Your mind kept thinking back to what had happened you had told the police about the cupcakes and they seemed to think there was a good chance the two were connected the thought gave you the chills. Could someone really be watching your every move? Or was it all just some idiot playing a prank? You tossed and turned but when you started hearing things that you knew was just in your mind, you slipped out of bed and tiptoed into Marks room. He was so cute. His hair messed up from sleep and his lips were slightly apart. You climbedinto the other side of his bed and snuggled up to him. He stirred and looked at you.

" You ok?" He asked tiredly.

" Yeah I just can't sleep. Can I sleep in here with you?" You ask hopeful 

" Sure." He says you lay your head on his shoulder.

" Your safe here you know that." He tells you you nod and he kisses the top of your head. As you finally drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up to the smell of Coffee and Bacon. You roll over to find Mark Gone from the bed and you carefully slip out of bed and pad down the hall toward the kitchen. Mark looked up at you from the paper and Smiled.

" I thought that would get you up." He said smiling.

"You didn't have to.." You say making yourself a cup of coffee. 

" Oh wait you wanted some?" He asked looking down at his eggs and bacon.

" Oh .... no I'm sorry ill grab something at work." You say shyly.

" Don't be silly I put yours in the microwave for safe keeping." he says. You feel your cheeks turn red as you smile and grab your plate of food.

" I hope I didn't disturb your sleep any." You say as you sit down across from him.

" Not at all. To tell you the truth It was kind of nice." He says looking up at you and making eye contact.

" It was." You agree. There was a hint of something in his eyes, a gleam of some kind and then inn a blink it was gone.

" Well we I better get changed." He says getting up and setting his plate in the sink. You watched as he made his way to the bedroom. Maybe there wasn't anything there. Maybe it was just wishful thinking you tell your self.

An hour later the two of you were back at the studio. Allison watched as you climbed out of Marks car. You hurried to Your trailer with her straight on your heels. Once inside She trapped you.

" So Out with it!" She says.

" I don't know what your talking about." You say coolly 

"Please Since when do you ride to work with the Amazing King of Hell?" She teases.

"Ok So...some idiot threw a rock through my window last night...." You start.

" What?!" she asks stunned.

" Yeah.. I'm ok But I needed a place to stay and I called Mark." You say.

" Of Course you did." She said You ignore her pun and continue.

" Anyway so I crashed at his place and we rode to work together." You say.

" Whered you sleep?" She asked. You rolled your eyes 

" Well if you must know miss busy body.... I went to sleep in his spare room.... " You say.

" I hear a but." 

" But.... I had a hard time sleeping so I ended up crawling in bed with Mark." You say as if it was no big deal.

" Oh my God You actually Slept with Mark Sheppard!" She exclaimed. 

" Slept.... as in Sleep.." You insist.

" Yes but technically you SLEPT with Mark Sheppard Sooooo." She insisted, Before you could say anything someone entered your trailer.

" What? You slept with Mark?" Misha Asked.

" Misha don't you knock?" You ask. Misha turned and knocked on your door frame then walked completely inside your trailer. 

" Hot damn... Its about time.... You know Jensen, Jared and I have been telling that man to stop dragging his feet... looks like he went straight for home hu?" He said.

" No... We..... Wait? What?" You ask shocked.

" Mark.... didn't he tell you he's been pining over you for months?" Misha tells you.

" No he didn't.... Are you sure?" You ask. Allison looks at you with the same oh my God Look as you had.

" Oh yeah... Very.... Don't tell me you never saw the sparkle in his british eyes when he looks at you." Misha says.

" Why didn't you say something?" You ask him. Misha shrugged. 

" Because he told us not to... Said he would when the time was right... Of course the guys and I never thought he would. Besides it doesn't matter now anyway does it... " He says winking. 

You bite your lip.

" What did I say?" Misha asked.

" They didn't actually do anything but sleep." Allison Says.

" I'm confused." He says.  
You explained everything from the beginning to Misha...He listened looking pissed.

" Who the hell would throw a rock through your window." He asks.

" I'm not sure." You say.

" Oh my God." Allison says. The two of you look at her confused.

" The Milk Man." She says.

" The guy from Colorado?" you say 

" Whose the milk man?" Misha asked.

Allison told him the story of your freaky fan and Misha looked at you both with a cross between amusement and disbelief. 

" Does Crazy just follow you where ever you go?" He asks.

" Well everytime I turn around there you are." You joke. " Besides that was Colorado USA.... Were in Canada.... incase you have forgotten." You say.

" What ever... Just be carful." Misha says turning to go.

" Misha did you want something?" You ask stopping him.

" Oh yeah.... There was a script change." He says handing you the new pages.

" Thanks.... And Misha Don't tell Mark I said anything about him and me." You said.

" I wont but you two really need to talk...." He says. 

You look at Alison Who gives you a nod in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

The day went slow and a little awkward when you had your scene with Mark. By time lunch arrived you were still trying to decide if you should say something about what Misha had told you or not.

" y/n y/ln) " You are snapped out of your thoughts by a deep voice and turn to see a Canadian Mountie . 

" Yes?" You ask. Alison is standing with them and the show of police seems to have everyones attention.

" Could we speak to you a moment?" They ask

" Sure..." You say stepping out side of the lunch area. 

" Miss. Y/ln.. Do you know this man?" They ask showing you a picture. It was a wanted poster of a dark haired man with blue eyes. There was something a little familiar about him but you couldn't place him. 

" My God... It's the Milk man." Alison says. Your eyes widen when you realize she's correct.

" The Milk man?" The officer asks.

You give a nod and you retail the story of what happened in Colorado. The mounties listen as they record your statement. Somewhere during the conversation... Mark, Misha, Jensen, and Jared appeared andwere listening intently. When you finished the Mountie pulled out more photos..

" So it's safe to say you know nothing of these?" He asks. You take the pictures and suddenly feel sick. One picture showed a cardboard cutout of yourself like what a fan can get on line... Except there is a white wedding gown over the cut out,,, Next to it stood other cut outs of your co stars and there next to you was the Milk man,,,,, He was wearing a suit and was smiling as if having the time of his life....the next photo was of him kissing your cut out.... and you suddenly felt sick.

There was another picture of all the cut outs around a table as your cut out and The Milk Man in front of a large wedding cake while the milk man cut into it.... 

" O my GOD." You manage to say.

" That bastard." Jensen says.

" His name is Justin Toscano.... He has several warrants for his arrest mostly in the states for stalking.... as well as breaking and entering... assault and battery." The officer says as a shiver runs through your spine.

" Tell us you caught the Son of a Bitch." Mark says. The cop shakes his head.

" No sorry. We were called to a small motel.... the management had started getting complaints about a weird smell coming from a room.... When they went to talk to the Occupant they found he was gone... In stead they found all these cut outs... And a few other things.... " He said handing you more photos one was of a fake wedding certificate... The signature was not yours but was a close forgery.... you give a shrudder... They hand you another... there was a more recent picture of you and Mark.... It was clearly a picture of a tv and it was of you and Mark Kissing... You flipped to find another picture... it looked a lot like the last but written across it in bright red was the word SLUT.

" Jesus.." Misha says. you suddenly feel week and as your knees buckle Jareds arms go around your waist. Mark rushes to get you a chair and they help you sit down,

" Y/n We saw that you have recently filed a report that someone had thrown a rock through your window?" they ask. 

" Yes..." you say.

" Well we have reason to believe its the same man.... You have somewhere safe to stay?" One asks you. Before you can answer Mark does for you.

" Yes she does."

" Good. We'll be in touch and Miss if you hear or see anything do not hesitate to call." They tell you. then turn to leave.

" Officers... what was the weird smell. do you know?" Allison asks.

" turned our he had around 40 gallons of opened and spoiled milk..." They say.

" The Milk man." Alison says again. As you start to feel sick


	6. Chapter 6

Given the news you had received earlier you couldn't help but glance over your shoulder and out the side mirror of Marks car on the way back to his house at the end of the day. Not till you were safely inside his gate did you breathe a sigh of relief. You jumped out of the car and practically ran to his door. You snatched his spare key from under the potted plant and let yourself in.

" Darling you are jumping at your own shadow." he tells you once he finally catches up to you.

" I know... I cant help it..." You say starting to cry.

" I understand..." he says pulling you into a strong hug. " but you cant let this lunatic control your life." There is something about his accent that seems to calm you.

" This whole thing is my fault." You say holding him. He pulls away just enough so he can look at you. He locked his Brown eyes onto your (y/ec) eyes melting your heart.

" What the bloody hell are you talking about? This guy has obvious issues, that I'm pretty sure was going on long before he even knew who you were." Mark insist. You force yourself to turn away.

"I get that... but if I hadn't been so nice to him in Colorado this wouldn't have happened I'm just going to stop being nice to people... A regular Justin Bieber... no autographs.. no photos and absolutely no coming to strange peoples rescue." You insist as you fill a glass with water from the fridge.

" Don't you dare change because of this one asshole. Your kindness is just one of the reasons I fell in love with you." He says. You stop with the glass part way to your lips. The room suddenly becomes awkwardly silent while you think of something to say.

" That came out wrong... " Mark says back peddling his words..." What I meant was that's why we all love you. Including your fans." Slowly you turn to face him. He's face is slightly flushed. You set the glass on the counter and before you knew what you were doing, you were in front of him once more, You grabbed him by the coller and pulled him to you before pressing your lips to his. With out hesitation his hands wrapped around your waist. You stand there embraced in each others arms for a while. He must have felt you start to pull away because he lifts you off the ground and carries you into his bedroom. He lays you on the bed with your heart racing...Looking down at you he says.

" Are you ok with this?" 

" Shut up and kiss me already." You say smiling. He smiles back and does just that.

Much later.

" Hey sleepy head." You wake to see Mark standing next to you in nothing but his boxers. He is holding a wooden tray of food.

"Hi... You didn't have to do this." You say as he places the tray over your lap.

" I wanted to." he tells you. You smile when you see ( your fav lite meal)

" I cant believe you went to all this trouble just for me" You say. 

" Well I figured we worked up one hell of an apatite." He says with a wink. You can feel yourself blush slightly as he climbs into bed next to you.

" So um this thing... that we.... Well was it a one time heat of the moment kind of thing... or our we, you know." You say as the two of you pick at the food.

" Um... I guess that's up to you... I was kind of hoping that.... Shoot y/n I've had feelings for you for what seems like forever, maybe I over stepped maybe I moved to fast... but If you'll have me I'd like to make it more than a one night stand." He says you smile and take his hand.

" I'm so glad you said that." You say. He smiles that British smile and kisses you long and deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so cheesy ;)


	7. Comunication is the Key

Jim Beaver gave you a side glance. You were riding shot gun in his pickup on the way back to your house.

" Ok girl out with it." He says finally.

" What?" You ask trying to sound as if you have no idea what he's talking about.

" You know what. I swear in all the years I have known you, you have never been this quiet." He insists.

"sorry, it's just I'm a little freaked about going back to my place, even tho it has been weeks since anything odd has happened." you tell him  
.  
" Yeah I get that, But I also get the feeling it's more than that." he says.

You sigh and give him a small smile. " You do know me too well don't you old man?" You tease.

" Hey watch it with that old man crap." He teases back.

"Sorry, pops. " you say laughing.

 

" Truth is Jim, there's so much going through my head I don't even know where to start. I mean yes ok I can't help but jump at my shadows anymore... And a part of me says I need to get back into my own house and then the other part of me is so glad that the security system I have ordered has been pushed back another week at least." You explain.

" Is that because your scared to be in the house alone, or is it because of you and Mark?" He asks. You look down at the floor board as your face blushes slightly. 

" You know?" You ask shyly.

" Are you kidding? The two of you steal so many glances at each other through out the day that I feel like I'm inn the middle of some damn after school special. Then of course there's the fact that ever free minute the two of you get together is spent either in his trailer or yours." he says with a chuckle.

" And here we thought we were being so sneaky." you laugh.

"So what's the problem? You having second thoughts?" Jim asks.

" God no. I just.... I mean when I do get the ok to go back to my house if it will change things." you say as he stops at a red light.

" I don't know why it should... If it's meant to be then why should it? Besides who says you have to move back?" Jim asks looking at you.

" I mean I thought about that, but since Mark never brought it up I just assumed maybe he didn't want me to actually move in permenatly."

" You see that right there is what's wrong with your generation. You want each other to beable to read the other ones mind, and when they obviously cant you assume the worst.... stop assuming and just ask the man." He tells you as the light turns green and he takes off.

" But what if he says he doesn't want me to stay there?" You say biting your bottom lip. Jim growled low sounding like a bear.

" Then He's a bigger idiot than his character." he says making you smile. 

" Thanks pops." You say giving him a peck as he pulls into your driveway. You look up at your house, it seems to give off an eerie vibe, something you had never felt before. When you don't get out Jim looks at you concerned.

" Tell me what you want and I'll go get it for you." he offers.

" That's ok. I got this." You say finally getting out of the truck. Jim hops out of the drivers side door.

" You don't have to wait... " you tell him.

" Yes I do... I'm going in with you, then I'm following you back to Marks place." he insists. You smile tke a deep breath and head inside.

Marks POV

I really wish I could have been the one to take y/n back to get her stuff and her car, but do to a major script change Jensen, Jared and I had to attend a special script reading. It's hard to concentrate even with the pages right in front of me.

" Mark.... that would be your line." Kevin one of the new writers said.

" Sorry." I say sounding annoyed.

" Hey could we take a break man?" Jensen asks.

" Yeah ok... meet back here in 20." Kevin said irritated. I exit the room With Him and Jared on my heels.

" Dude She's fine Mark, You know Jim's not going to let anything happen to her." Jensen reminds me.

" I know... I know... but It's just....." I say letting my voice trail as I head to the nearby vending machine,

" It's Just YOU LOOOOOVE HER!" Jared teased as Jensen snickered.

" Will you bloody shut up already?" I snap as I jam my change into the machine.

" It's ok Mark... We get it. But seriously, y/n is a strong woman. she can take care of her self." Jensen says.

"I know that, you think I don't know that? She was just so nervous about going back to that house...." I tell them.

" Well she's going to have to go back sooner or later anyway right?" Jared asks. I don't bother to reply I grab my water from the vendor.

" Doesn't she?" Jared asks eyeing me.

" Sure I guess." I say taking a drink.

" Wait, why do I get the feeling were missing something? " Jensen asks suspiciously.

" I don't have a clue what you are talking about." I say pushing past them.

" OMG! You two did it!" Jared exclaimed sounding like a high schooler.

" Shut the Bloody hell up." I hiss.

" Pay up dude!" Jared said to Jensen holding out his hand.

" You bet on my relationship?" I ask angrily

" Never mind that." Jensen said pushing a few bills into Jared's hand. " So this does change a lot of things doesn't it. Like You don't want her to leave and go back to her place do you?" Jensen says.

" No.. not really." I admit finally.

" Have you told her that?" Jared asks.

" I don't want to push her on the matter." I say.

" That would be code for, I'm afraid she'll say no." Jensen says. " Look man y/n is just as crazy about you as you are her.... I would bet you that there is no way in hell she would ever say no." 

" I'll take that bet." Jared says. I look at Jared in disbelief.

" What?" he asks. Jensen rolls his eyes. 

" Jare, you are not helping." he says.

" Fine, look you want me to ask her?" Jared offered

" No!" I snap. " I'll do it." 

" Please, look how long it took for you to tell her you like her." he reminds you.

" I'm going to alriight?' I say annoyed at how right they are.

" Tell you what, you have one week to say something... If you haven't by time her security is up and running then we get to tell her deal?" Jensen asks. 

"Fine... What ever. Now can we go get this day over with please?" I ask turning and heading back to the conference room. I can hear Jensen and Jared following and my heart skips a beat knowing they are completely right. I have to talk to her and the sooner the better.


	8. Deal

You walk carefully into your house. It's weird even tho this was your place, had been yours for 5 years now you can't help but suddenly feel like an outsider like you no longer belong there. The once inviting home now gave off the feeling that it was telling you to leave. Yours and Jim's foot steps echoed across the hard wood floor. 

" Where do you want to start?" Jim asked.

" Um upstairs, I guess." you say tossing the keys on the nearby table as you always did. You foot hits the first step and then nothing, you couldn't move... What if someone was up there? Waiting? Your back stiffened like a spooked cat.

" Hey. You want me to go up for you?" Jim asks.

" Nah, no offense, but I don't think I want you roaming around in my underwear drawer." you joke.

" Shit, girl at my age you ain't got nothing I've never seen before." he tells you. You laugh out loud glad he came with you.

" Come on, let's get your stuff so we can go eat." he tells you, taking the lead up the stairs. Your room was exactly how you had last left it. The quilted comforter that your grandma you laid on top of your unmade bed and you quickly scooped it up and placed it inside the large box you had brought. Jim walked around the bed and started to examine the clowns that were here and there through out your room, as you grabbed a few things out of your antique dresser.

" Clowns? Really?" he says as he picks up a creepy looking one with a crack down it's porcelain face.

" I know weird right? Most people find them weird, but I love um... The creepier the better." you tell him. He shakes his head and puts it back on the shelf. You open your closet door and push a few out of season items out of the way. Your heart skips a beat as you realize your boots are missing. The black over the knee ones that your mom had gotten you for your last birthday. You push more clothes to the side so you can see better but their not there. A chill runs down your back and slowly you turn to look at Jim. He see's the look on your face.

" What's the matter." he says. 

" My lucky boots aren't here." you tell him. He looks at you confused for a moment. 

" Wait your black ones?" he asks You nod.

" Maybe you just put them somewhere else." he suggest.

" No.. The last time I wore them was on the set when y/cn made the deal with Crowley.. I remember I put them right back here after.... I always put them here." you insist your voice cracking a bit.

" Ok, calm down... is anything else missing?" Jim asks. 

" I don't know." you tell him.

" Ok, here's what were going to do. Were going to do a quick sweep... See if anything else is missing... alright?" he says. You give a small nod.

" Do you have what you need in here?" he asks. 

" yeah. Well except for my boots." you say. Jim smiles.

" Ok, where to next?" he asks.

Twenty minutes later the two of you had done a pretty good sweep of the house, and found that your boots weren't the only things missing. There was your biker jacket that you had worn on your audition to Supernatural. Then there was your family photo album... Why would anyone want that? You think? But deep down you know the answer, because he's sick.... You and Jim leave the house with what stuff you can and you lock the door behind you hoping that who ever this was had gotten in before the window was fixed.

Jim followed you back to Mark's. He pulled his truck up to your ( fav car), you hopped out and crossed over to his driver side door.

" Thanks Jim, for everything." You say 

"I keep telling you that's what family is for, now the big question is are you going to tell Mark?" he asks.

" About the missing items?" you ask.

" As well as some other things." he says. You sigh.

" I don't know, I don't want him to worry." you tell him. He looks at you with knowing eyes.

" He's going to do that know matter what." he tells you. 

" yeah, your probably right." you say as you hear Marks car before you see it come up the winding drive and park behind you.

" Hi ya Jim." Mark says as he steps out and crosses to stand next to you.

" Hi your self." Jim says.

" Get everything you wanted?" Mark asked kissing your cheek. 

" Pretty much." you say smiling. 

" Stay and eat Jim? I got plenty." Mark says holding up the bags of Italian food.

" No thanks.. Two's company, three's a bummer." Jim teased.

" You're never a bummer." you tell him kissing his cheek.

" You two have a good night." he says starting his truck.

" Thanks for taking her Jim." Mark says.

" Anytime. And you remember what we talked about." Jim says giving you a nod before backing the truck off. The two of you watched him then headed inside.

" Damn this smells good." you say setting out the plates.

" So How'd it go?" Mark asks, helping.

" Ok I guess, how did the reading go?" you ask changing the subject.

" Honestly... It was a pain in the ass. You're so lucky all you have to do for this one is lay there and look pretty." he teases.

" I do love when I get to play Coma toast in anything... Shoot I could take an actual nap and no one would even know." you say laughing.

" Yeah.... ok." he said sarcastically.

" What?" you ask daring him to say something.

" Nothing.. just well people in coma usually don't snore." he says. Your eyes widen

" I Do Not Snore!" you insist.

" Not like freight train snore... but enough." he tells you. you smak his shoulder playfully and he pulls you in for a kiss. When he finally pulls away you have almost forgotten what stupid thing he had said...

" So what did Jim mean by remember what you two talked about?" Mark asked as the two of you sit and he serves up the food.

" Nothing really." you say. 

" y/n.. why don't I believe you?" he asks.

" ok... There were a few things missing from my place." you tell him.

" What? Are you sure?" he asks.

" Yeah. weird things. Like my biker jacket, and my knee high black boots, and my family photo album." you say.

" Did you call the cops?" Mark asked.

" Yeah, but they didnt seem to care really. I think they think I just missed place them. " you say twirling your spaghetti onto your fork.

" That's bull crap." he says " What the bloody hell? Did you ask to talk to the detectives that were at the set the other day?" he asks annoyed,

" Yes Mark, I left them a message, On the bright side my new windows look amazing." you say trying to change the subject.

" Oh well that's bloody teriffic isn't it?" he mumbles.

" See this is why I told Jim I wasn't going to tell you. I knew you'd get all worried." you say.

" You weren't going to tell me?" he says sounding hurt.

" I didn't want you to worry." You say.

"y/n if were going to even give this a chance we have to be a hundred percent honest with each other. No matter what." he says " Deal?" You look up and see him holding out his pinkie finger, you smile at him and wrap your finger around his.

" Deal." you say.

" Good now eat before your food gets cold." he orders.

" yes daddy." you say with a giggle.


	9. Road Kill

You sit in makeup as Natalie your makeup and hair artist worked on you, you are so far in your own little world that you had no idea what she was saying. 

"y/n are you even listening to me?" she asks.

"Looks great." you mutter.

"Well that answers my question." she says

" Sorry, Kim. Can I ask you something?" you ask.

"Sure hone, anything." she says as she dabs makeup on your face.

"How do you.ask someone to do something with out making them feel like they have to do it?" you wonder.

" Does this something, have anything to do with a very handsome, British man?' she asks

" Maybe" you say

' Well if I know Mark, the best approach is to be direct, just ask him. If he doesn't want to he'll be sure to let you know." she tells you.

" That's kind of what I'm afraid of." You say

" Sugar, Mark is so crazy about you, I bet you could ask him to rob a bank with Yu and he'd be happy too." she says.

" Thanks." you say.

"Any time. Now tell me what you think." she says spinning you around to look in the mirror. Your skin looks as if it is covered with bad road rash, there are scraps all over, with a large gash across your fore head. Your left eye looks as if it's swollen shut, with just enough blood coming from your mouth, and your ( hair color) is matted with fake blood. Add to that the wardrobe of a torn shirt and Jeans and You look as if you just went three rounds with a lawn mower and lost.

"Amazing." you tell her.

"Now go knock um dead." she tells you.

You walk up to Robert who is directing this episode.

" Hey Rob, Bloody enough?" You ask

"You look great." He says as Jared and Jensen approach you.

"Damn y/n You look like Hell." Jensen says smiling.

" That's what you get for driving with Mark everyday." Jared teases as Jim joins you.

" Very life like." Jim says.

"Well you know Kim's the best." you tell them.

" Ok take your places everyone." Robert calls out. " Now member guys, you've all just took down a pack of wolves. As you were celebrating one comes at y/cn, and tosses her into the road where she's hit by a car. Scared the driver keeps going. Sam and Dean kills the beast as Bobby runs to his daughter. Ok every one caught up?" He asks. You lay on your mark and raise your thumb, Jim kneels next to you as the others nod. 

"ok quiet everyone, were rolling." Rob calls

Jeff the tech stands over you "Road kill. Scene two, take one." you hear the Marker click and close your good eye. You take a quick breathe and concentrate on your breathing.

"Action." he yells.

" Y/cn... no... God no... baby girl please.." he says lifting your upperbody and cradling you. He presseshis face into your face speaking into what appears to be your ear but is actually a hidden mic.

"Please God, Don't take her." the sound of his voice is heart breaking and you have to force yourself not to cry.

"Bobby?" Dean says as he kneels on the other side of you, You know Jared is standing behind him.

"Get the car. " Bobby says.

"Now!" he snaps you hear foot steps hurry away. There is the sound of a car door and rev of an engine.

"Cut." Fob yells. "good, now reseat and we'll do it with camera two." You all run through the scene again from different angles, before moving on to the Impala. You take your place in the back of the Impala, as Jensen and Jared take their places in the front.

"Can we get a sound check please." some one calls.

"Do I look ok?" you ask Jim as the sound tech and cameras roll for a check. 

"Actually you look kind of run down." Jim replies.

" Really? I do feel tired." you say. Jensen and Jared smile at the two of you from the front seat.

"ok. Ok were good." You lean into Jim and close your eye. 

"Road kill, scene three, take one." 

"action"

"Bobby, how's she doing?" Dean asks from the front seat.

" She's alive but barely. Don't you stop for a single red light." Jim says. Suddenly your nose starts to itch.

" Where in the hell is that angel when you need him?" Bobby hisses. The car rocks slightly. 

"We haven't been able to get ahold of Cases for days now." Sam says. The itch on your nose starts to intensify and you try to rub your nose against Jim's shirt hoping the camera won't pick it up, or if it does it will look like the car is rocking you. You feel Jim move under you. 

"I should have checked to make sure the damn thing was dead." Bobby says. You continue to itch your nose on his shirt.

"Bobby, were just as responsible." Dean says,

"Why do you keep rubbing your nose on me?" Jim asks finally. 

"It itches." you say matter of fact like not opening your good eye. Jensen and Jared burst out laughing.

"Cut!" Bob calls. As crew giggle. What should have been a quick scene took forever and by time you all got it right. Finally lunch was called and you went back to your trailer to take off the makeup and wash your hair. You open your trailer door to find Mark sitting in a chair in full Crowley get up.

"Well look at you. Rough day?" he asked getting up.

"Killer." you say. He gives you a small peck and you set to scrubbing the make up off.

"Y/n I was hoping we could talk over lunch." he says.

"Man.. if your breaking it off with me, just do it fast. I don't think I can handle the long version." you say. You had stopped scrubbing and only half of your face looked like a horror flick.

"What? God no.. I just meant... y/n I don't know how you feel about this, and I understand if you don't want to... or need time to think it over. Hell." he said.

"Mark. Just say it already." You tell him.

"You want to move in with me?" he asks.

"You mean permanently?" you ask.

"yeah," he says. You start to chuckle.

"Are you laughing?" he asks confused. You nod.

"I was trying to find a way to ask you the same thing." you admit.

"you were?" he says pulling you to him.

"honest." You reply. He kisses you deep. When he pulls away you stand there smiling lime a fool.

"You go get that crap off of you and I'm gonna go get us some lunch." he says. 

"Sweet." you say. You watch him leave before heading to your bathroom. Wondering what you were ever worried about in the first place.


	10. Road Kill 2

After a nice lunch and time spent cuddling with Mark like a couple of high school kids, you found your self back on stage, this time laying in a makeshift hospital bed. 

" Where The Hell is Cass?!" Bobby shouted.

" Bobby, we have no idea.. We've been trying to get ahold of him but he just won't answer." Sam says softly. The door opens and in walks Dean.

" How is she?" he asks walking next to your bed, and looking down at you.

" Dr says that there is no sign of any internal injuries... She just for what ever won't wake up." Bobby says.

" She will Bobby." Dean promises. Before he could answer his cell rings.

" It's Ellen." He says answering and stepping out into the hall.

" Any word from Cass?" Sam asks.

" No, He's completely off the radar. But I think I may know someone who can help." Dean says.

" Who?" Sam asks.

" Crowley." Dean replies. Sam looks at him as if he had lost his mind.

" Are you crazy?" he says in a whisper.

" Look I don't like the Idea anymore than you do." Dean says. " but think about it. He wants to marry her right? Make her his damn queen? How can she do that if she's in a coma?" 

" Bobby won't go for it." Sam replies 

"That's exactly why were not going to tell him." Dean says.

" Cut. nice." rob said. " Take five." you breathe a sigh of relief and sit up. 

" Way to just lay there ( y/ln)" Jared says smiling.

" Yeah, I think this has to be my favorite episode yet..." Jensen teases.

" Screw you." you say smiling. They both start laughing and walk away as Mark steps next to you. 

" God I hate when Misha's not here. They always turn there torment onto me." you say rolling your eyes. Mark laughs.

" Well could be worse. they could be tormenting me." he jokes.

" Oh ha ha." you say pushing him playfully. Jared returns with a bottle of water in hand.

" Hey y/n I'm sorry... That was uncalled for, You need to run lines with me real quick?" he asks.

" No, I think I can manage." you say sticking your tongue out at him.

"Mark can I see you a minute?" Rob called. Mark gave you a peck on the cheek then hurried off. soon Jim and Jensen joined you and jared smiling like to cats.

" What?" you aks.

" Y/n and Mark sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g." Jensen and Jared sing.

" Shut up!" you snap tossing your pillow at them. Jim rolled his eyes.

" Knock it off boys. Seriously.. Were glad you two are together." Jim says.

" Yeah.. We are really." Jensen agrees while Jared nods.

" Thanks" You say.

Rob tells everyone to take their places and you begin Road kill scene three take 2.

Sam opened the door and peeked inside, when he saw that Dean was there alone he entered holding a sack.

"Bobby gone?" he asks Dean nodded.

"Yeah, Ellen showed up, drug him off to get something to eat, we got 20 min, if that." He says. They quickly set to work on calling Crowley. On Qu Mark Stepped onto the set.

" What is it boys, i'm busy." he purred. Before either Winchester could say anything He spots you and stares wide eyed.

" What in the Hell happened?" He asked angrily.

" There was an accident." Sam says.

" You better not be messing with me Moose!" He hisses.

" Were Not. Crowley, we want you to wake her up." Dean says.

" Why would I do that?" he asked suddenly changing his attitude.

" Because, what good's a queen, if she won't wake up?" Dean asks. slowly Crowley makes his way to you. He snaps his fingers but nothing happens.

" Crowley?" Sam asks confused. Crowley ignored him and places his hand on your chest. He then drops his head in sadness. 

" I can't." He says, not taking his hand off of you.

" What? Why not?" Sam asks. Crowley looked up, he's eyes watering.

" She's not there." He tells the guys. 

" What are you talking about?" Dean asked looking at your vitals.

" Her Body is here, but her soul, the thing that makes her tick... It's gone." He tells them.

" You're lying." Dean accuses.

" Yes Dean, I'm Bloody lying! Because as you so poetically pointed out, I can't marry a queen who won't wake up!" Crowely hisses.

"But How?" Sam asks.

" Someone took it, and I know who." He says angrily.

" Who?" Dean and Sam ask together.

" Castiel." Crowley Hissed then snapped his fingers. The Camera turned to Jared and Jensen, just long enough for Mark to step out of the scene, then it panned out to you.

" Cut! Nicely done everyone! See you all tomorrow." Rob says. A stage hand helps in hook you from your wires and Mark takes your hand to help you out of the bed. 

" Ahh." Jared says. Sounding disapointed

" What?" you ask

" You have Jeans on under that gown." he says sadly. You shake your head then hurry to your trailer while mark hangs back talking to the guys. You head inside, only to find a vase of roses on the small table.

" Awe...Mark." you say. you take a quick sniff and open the note next to it.

" Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Don't forget,  
I have my eyes on you." you read. Suddenly a chill runs down your spine, and you realize you are holding your breath. With the note in hand you dash out of the trailer and run toward where you had last seen Mark. You round the corner and slam right into Jared. 

" Whoa what's wrong?" he asks. Before you can tell him you see Jensen, Jim and Mark heading toward you. You Dash straight at them and almost throw your self at Mark.

" Hey what's the matter? You're shaking." Mark says you can feel everyone watching you but you don't care you just want to hold him close.

" Y/n, honey what is the matter?" Jim asks.

" Mark, please tell me you left me flowers." you beg looking up into his brown eyes.

" What?" he asks but the look on his face told you he already had the same bad feeling you did.

" I went back to my trailer, there was a dozen red roses and this." you say handing him the note.

" Oh My God." Mark said. He handed the note to Jim, and Jensen and Jared read it over his shoulder.

" What the Hell?" Jim said, as you all stood there scanning the area for The Milk Man.


	11. Hide and Seek

The local cops were called and security, along with everyone else was put on high alert. You sit in Jensen's Trailer huddled next to Mark, but even though he was holding you tight you just can't stop shaking. 

" Their Going to find him." Mark tells you. " Every person in this place is looking for him, They'll find him." he insists, trying to convince himself as much as you. The door to the trailer opened and in walked Rob and Martin the head of security. 

" Any luck?" You ask hopeful. Martin shakes his head. 

" We've looked in every corner, There's no sign of him. Truth is were pretty sure he has left. Jackson Parker was working the Gate and he said there was a delivery van that came through around 4 or so... Were thinking it may have been your so called Milk Man. If so he was in and out. Cops are with Jackson now." Martin says. Martin Spree was a tall African American man, Very muscular. He always reminded you of a wrestler on WWE. Tough, unnerving, but right now he looked as if someone had let the air out of his ego.

" How the Hell did This happen?!" Mark yelled.

" Believe me MR Sheppard, I wish I knew. We have his description up in the Guard shack, but it was a shift change and some how he just got waved through. He was driving what looked like a delivery truck, Sweets and Petals. We called them, they had a truck stolen this morning." Martin said. You sit back down in Jensen's over chair and lean your head back in despare. There was a knock and two Mounties entered.

" Hello Miss y/l?" The woman asks. You stand back up.

" Yes?" you ask

" Hello, I'm detective Hewlett. This is my partner Detective Brinkley. Could we speak to you a moment?" She asked.

" Yeah." You say with a sigh. She smiled at you softly

" Miss Y/ln, I want you to know that we have men in your trailer, their checking for fingerprints and any other kind of forensic evidence." She tells you. You give a nod. " The problem is Miss, that there have been a lot of people in, and around your trailer so it could take a while to pin point if our perp even left prints." she explained.

" yeah, I know." You say 

" But, do not lose hope, because we will find this guy. He's getting a false sense of security, You have to admit this was a bold move coming here and doing what he did. " She tells you.

" Why does that not make me feel better about the situation?" Rob asks.

" I understand your feeling that way sir, but the thing is, the more confident he is the more likely he is going to mess up." She says.

" In the mean time, We would appreciate the cooperation of every cast and crew member here tonight." Detective Brinkley says.

" Of Course." Rob and Martin say together.

" Thank you. If we could get the names and address of anyone who has left, please, I realize there are a lot of people working here but if anyone seen anything No matter how small it may seem I'd appreciate it." Detective Hewlett said.

"Yes I will see that everyone gets the message." Rob says. Brinkley's phone rang and he stepped out a moment,

" I understand that you are staying at Mr Sheppards home?" The Detective asks. You and Mark both nod.

" Good, It's best you are not alone. I would like permission to post an officer or two out side your home Mr Sheppard. Just as a precaution," She says.

" Yeah, no problem." Mark agrees as the other detective reenters 

" They found the truck, abandoned in an alley about 6 miles from here." he says.

" Ok we better go check it out, Mr Sheppard. This is officer Craigle and Peers They will be escorting you back to your place. They would also like to do a quick search of your home when you arrive." She says.

" Is that necessary? I have excellent security system." Mark says annoyed.

" Yes I am sure you do, but just to be on the safe side, we do suggest it." she insist.

" Mark please." you say He looks at you and his appearance softens.

" Ok fine." he agrees.

An Hour later you are back at Marks and the police search the house completely. 

" It's clean." On says. 

" Told you." Mark whispered annoyed. 

" We will be right out side if you need us." They say as they leave.

Once the two of you are alone you collapse on the sofa and pull your knees up to your chest. Mark appears with a glass of whit wine.

" Thanks." you say taking it.

"Their going to catch this guy." he insists.

" I know." you say not really believing it.

" Wanna watch tv?" He asks.

" I have a better idea." you say setting the glass down and then taking his. You take a sip of his drink before sitting it next to yours, then you pull him to you and press your lips to his.


	12. The phone call

You pad across the bar floor, Mark's oversized shirt hanging off of you. You glance up at the clock. 5 am you start the coffee and set to making Mark a nice breakfast. The smell of Pancakes does the trick and he appears in the doorway. He leans against the wall watching you. 

" What?" you ask finally.

" Nothing, just enjoying the scenery" He says with a smile. You roll your eyes and smile back. As you serve up the food the phone rings. Mark moves to answer it.

" I'll get it, you sit and eat." You insist. Mark does as he's told and you wipe your hands on the shirt before answering.

" Hello?" You say smiling at Mark as he starts to eat.

"Hello y/n." A man says. 

" I'm sorry who's this?" you ask expecting a sales pitch to follow.

" It's Justin, I've missed you. Have you missed me?" the man says.

"J..J..Justin?" You stumble over the name.

"I bet you have, I know that your just with HIM to try to make me jealous aren't you...." he hisses.

" Why won't you leave me alone?" you snap. Immediately Mark is at your side.

" Give me the phone." Mark whispers.

" You think those babysitters you have out side will keep us apart? We will be together, it will happen and I promise you'll forget all about him." Tuscano sneers. Your mouth goes dry and you can't speak. Mark pulls the phone from your hand.

" Listen you Son Of A Bitch.... You going to stay away from her you hear me?!" He yells into the receiver. There is no reply but Mark can hear someone breathing on the other end.

" When I find you, I WILL RIP YOUR BLOODY THROAT OUT OF YOUR NECK, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Mark hisses. The phone goes dead and Mark slams the receiver down. You stand there not able to move as Mark goes to get the cops out side his door. There is a lot of talking and running around, Mark is cussing the officers but you can't think, you just sit there at the table numb to the whole thing. Mark turns to you, he says something but you can't tell what. Everything is in slow motion as if you are just watching a movie. Mark is kneeling in front of you talking, You start to feel as if the room is spinning then the lights go out.

You wake up disoriented, there is a soft beeping and it take you a minute to realize you are in a hospital bed. You try to sit up.

" Whoa, careful there, don't want to pull anything out." you turn your head to see Jensen smile at you. 

" Hey beautiful." he says.

" Jensen? What happened?" you ask.

" From what Mark told us, you passed out." he says 

" I what?..." you ask trying to remember.

" Yeah, DR said it's probably stress related." he tells you.

"The phone call... that guy he called, he said I was just trying to make him jealous, and then he got mad and said we were going to be together no matter what." you say in a half sob. Jensen looked at you, you can see the anger in his eyes.

" It's going to be ok y/n... I promise you that. None of us will let him hurt you." He says. you force a smile. 

" I know, Where's MarK?" you ask. 

" Did I hear my name?" I look up to see the man I love come in and every emotion I have came flooding out

" Mark.." you say reaching for him. He takes your hand and kisses the back of it.

" I'm sorry to be such a pain." You say.

" You're not a pain... How could you be, you've been out for almost two days." he tells you.

" What?" you ask shocked. you look at Jensen who gives a nod.

" But....why?" You want to know. The guys shrug.

" Doc said it was just your body's way of taking some time off. Although we all would have preferred you to have just called in sick." Jensen joked. 

"Rob must be furious with me." you sigh.

" What? no... of course not. We have ALL been worried about you." Jensen says. " As a matter of fact, my shift is over so I think I'll go make some calls let everyone know your up and at um." 

" Wait you were here all night?" you ask. Jensen shrugged.

" yeah well, I made Mark go get some rest, and promised I'd hang out here while he did. " He says.

" Thank you." you say pulling him in for a hug.

" Don't mention it. call if you need anything. " he says to Mark as he pats his back. He gives you a wink, before leaving the room.

" Mark about that phone call." you start.

" I don't want to talk about that... not right now. Right now I just want to spend time with my favorite gal." he says pulling up a chair next to your bed and clicking on the T..V. He takes your hand in his and you feel your self relax for the first time in a long time.


	13. Happy Birthday Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your last ordeal with the Milk Man, Mark and the rest of the guys decide you need a little break from the stress. And what better time than your birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I just had my birthday, I figured we should all have a party. lol Sorry I haven't written in a while it's been crazy here playing mama. :)

Mark drove you home from the hospital, and even though you know no one can hurt you while you are safe with him, you can't help but watch out the window nervously for any sign of the Milk Man.

"you're awful quiet." Mark says from behind the steering wheel. You look at him and smile.

" Am I?" you ask. He glances at you and nods. You give a small shrug. "Sorry, just lost in thought I guess." 

"You wanna open that glove box for me please." He says. You look at him confused. When you don't answer or move he glances at you again and motions at the dash. Slowly you open the glove box. Your eyes widen when you see a small flat black box. 

" What's this?" you ask looking at him.

" Happy Birthday." he tells you with a smile.

"You remembered my birthday?" you ask happily. Mark's brows furrow.

" Of course, how could I forget the birth of the most beautiful woman EVER?" he purrs in a deep accent. You feel a chill go down your spine, and you think how lucky you are to have a such a sweet, handsome, caring man in your life. 

" So are you going to open it?" he asks when he realizes you are watching him. You blush slightly and open the box. You sit mesmerized at the silver bracelet. It was a simple bracelet with a heart intertwined on it. Your name was engraved on one side of the heart and Mark's on the other. Inside the heart was two birthstones, yours and his. 

" Oh Mark it's beautiful." You gush as you slip it on.

" I'm glad you like it." he says smiling.

" I love it." you tell him as you lean over and kiss his cheek.

"I was going to wait to give it to you tonight, but you looked so sad, I just couldn't stand it." He tells you as her pulls up in front of your homes front gate. 

" Really?" he says sounding a little annoyed. You look up to find at least 30 or more balloons tied to the front gate. 

" That's alot of balloons." you say surprised.

" Misha... I asked him to do alittle birthday decorating, but Geeze it looks like the movie UP." Mark says with a shake of his head. You laugh out loud.

" Well he tried." you say, as the gate slowly opens.

"yeah, can't wait to see the rest of the house." Mark replies as you drive through.

" Wait, are you throwing me a party?" you ask when you see all the cars parked along the drive way.

"We all wanted to do something to help you forget your troubles." he says as he parks infront of the house.

" Ahh, that's so sweet!" You say as he hops out and comes around to open your door. He takes your hand and helps your out, pulling you close to him. 

" I love you." he whispers into your ear.

" I love you too." you tell him. He bends down slightly and gives you a short, but sweet kiss.

"Hey you two, get your butts in here!" a voice calls. You glance up to see Jared standing in Mark's doorway, and your smile gets even wider.

"Your public awaits." Mark says as he escorts you inside.

Inside you are immediately surrounded by your friends ans Birthday Wishes. 

" Happy Birthday Y/n" Jared says picking you up into a hug. 

" Thanks Jare." you say laughing. 

" Happy birthday Y/n" His wife Gen says. 

" Thank you, I can't believe you all went to all this trouble just for me." you tell her.

" It was no trouble, we all did a little to make it come to gather." she says smiling at you.

"I did the decorations." Misha says Joining you. You glance around the room to find even more balloons, as well as streamers, and lots of flowers.

" It's beautiful." you tell him hugging him tight.

"Dude, what's with all the balloons?" Mark asks.

"What's a party with out balloons?" Misha argues.

"I love them." you say. Misha gives Mark a see...kind of look and Mark rolls his eyes. You chuckle.

"' Excuse me gentlemen." you say as you make your way toward your other guest.

" Jensen, thanks so much." You say hugging him.

"Please, I'd do anything for my best friend, you know that." he says

" So I'M your best friend? Cool." You say 

" Well, Don't tell Jared, Or Danielle it would kill them, but unofficially....." he says smiling at you. 

" Oh I am so telling Jared, you know that." you tease.

"You better not, or I won't give you my present." he says holding an envelope out to you.

" You got me a present." you say sweetly.

" Well, it's from Dannie and myself. But yeah. Open it." he says. You open the envelope to find two front row seats to ( your favorite band), you look up at him surprised.

" How? They've been sold out." you say He gives a shrug.

" I know a guy. You like?" he asks.

" Are you kidding? I love!" you tell him hugging him again. " Where's Danielle? I want to tel her thank you!" 

" She couldn't be here, she's not feeling very well." he tells you.

" Oh no, well tell her thank you for me, and I hope she feels better soon." you say.

" Stop hogging her will ya." Jim says as he joins the two of you.

" Hey POPs. you say hugging him.

" Hey your sef, you look Good." he says as he hands you a drink. 

" Thanks, This is all so great, just what I needed." You tell them looking around at all your friends.

" Well when Mark said he wanted to do something special for your birthday, we all jumped at the chance to help pull it together. Although I think Misha may have gone a little overboard with all these balloons. I kind of looks like a Rainbow exploded." Jim says looking around.

"Or a bag of skittles." Jensen chimes.

"I think it's perfect." you say.

" You would." The say in Unison, making you laugh.

The night was perfect. Kim and Amanda had ordered you a beautiful ( your fav cake flavor), it was four tiers tall, with ( your fav icing) and ( your fav color) flowers all over it. On top were the giant numbers ( your age). Jared and Gen had hired a caterer with all your fav foods. Jim had rented you a professional bartender, and Jensen brought his guitar and sang all your favorite songs. Crew members were there wishing you a happy birthday and everyone showered you with amazing gifts. By time the last guest left you were both exausted and a little sad that it was over. You started to clean up, but Mark stopped you.

" Don't worry about it, I hired a cleaning service to come in tomorrow and do it." He says 

"I feel like I'm on a major high right now, I don't think I'll ever come down." you say.

" I'm glad you had a good time, you deserve it." he says wrapping his arms around you.

"I Love you Mark, I love you so much.. I don't know why it took me so long to tell you." you say.

"Ditto. Hey I have one more gift for you, if your not to tired that is." he says a spark in his eye.

" Are you kidding, I'm on such a high right now, I don't think I'll ever come down." you tell him.

"That's what i was hoping you'd say." he says scooping you up and carrying you into your bed room


	14. SURPRISE!

By the time the work day rolled around you were just starting to come down off your birthday high. There had been no sign of the Milk Man and for the first time in a while you were feeling relaxed, as if it couldn't get any better.

On Set.

You knock on the prop door, and Jensen opened it.

"Hey." Jensen says 

"Hey." you reply as you step past him. He shuts the door, then turns to look at you as Jared looks up from his lap top.

"So what did you find out?" Jensen asks.

"Kevin Mitchel was one lucky SOB." you say making eye contact with Jensen.

"What do you mean?" he asks confused.

"No one knew him. I mean he just showed up two weeks ago, rented an apartment, With no refrences. Got a VP Job at a major company, with no experience. Met a girl on the lunch break of his first day at said job, A girl may I that was Way WAY out of his league, and by that night they were an item. I mean this guy either the luckiest SOB Ever Or......." You say letting your voice trail 

"He made a deal, with a cross road demon." Jared finished for you.

" Bingo." You say.

"Shit. Well that would explain the fact that he was torn from limb to limb." Jensen says You nod.

"I guess were done here then." Jensen Suggest.

" I don't think so." you say.

"Why?" They say in unison.

"Because. I think that there's a regular Cross Road epidemic going on." You say. 

"Are you serious?"Jensen asks. 

" Yeah, And for some reason they have all turned up here in Galva IL." you tell them, you turn and open the small motel closet door. " You see, If my theory is correct this place isn't were they have made the deals, but more like a meeting place, to die." you continue. You Pull out a book from your duffel bag and shut the closet door. When you turn back you stop and stare wide eyed. Where Jensen was standing just moments before you find Mark. 

"Ha Ha, dorks." you mutter. But then Mark crosses the floor to you and gets down on one knee and your heart skips a beat.

"Y/n. I know we haven't been a couple for very long. But it feels so right, and honestly I can't see my life with out you any more." he stops to pull out small black box and pry's it opened. You are barely away of Jensen, Jared, and everyone else watching the two of you in Complete silence.

"If you'll have me, I will be honored to make you my wife. Y/n Y/ln.... Will you Marry me?" he asks. You take a deep breath and somehow manage a weak "Yes" The room erupts with applause, as Mark slipped the ring on your finger and got up to pull your lips to his.

Later in your trailer.

"So I was thinking How about a July 4th wedding." you suggest. you are sitting next to Mark on the couch your legs across his lap.

"Wow, already picking a date?" he asks looking at you amused. You shrug.

"I don't know I was just thinking." you say a little Embarrassed.

"Honey, I am kidding. We can get married, when you want, where ever you want. Hell We can get married on the moon if you want." he says.

"The moon is so last year. This Year the place to get married is Mars.. Duh Everyone is doing it." you tease.

"Then Mars it is, What my baby wants, My baby gets." he tells you Kissing your neck. You sigh as you melt into his body with pure Joy.


	15. Soulless Y/cn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go a little Deeper into the Crowley/ situation shall we?

You step on to the set and try your best to stop smiling like a damn fool. You haven't been able to not look at the ring on your finger afraid that if you did it would disappear into nothingness. 

" Ok Everyone, Places." Rob says. 

"Souless y/n. Scene two take one." Cameron says. 

"Action." Rob calls. 

You are laying on the bed, starring at the ceiling as if it was going to fall on you at any moment. The door to the motel room opens and you shut your eyes. 

"Dean, we just need to focus on Getting y/cn back to her self." Sam says.

"Why?" Dean says. 

"What do you mean why? Because... She's not her, I mean... Cass has her soul, for what ever reason. We need to find him, get him to give it back to her." Sam whispers 

looking at you.

"I Already talked to Cass." Dean said matter of fact like.

"What? When? What did he say?" Sam asked.

"Sam just let it go ok, it's for the best." Dean insists. 

"How can her not having her soul be for the best?" Sam asks 

"Talking about someone as if they are not here, is rude." You say opening your eyes and sitting up. 

"Hey your awake." Dean says smiling at you.

"Wow and I thought Sam was the smart one. Any leads on the victims?" You ask.

"No, but there was another victim, A 34 year old woman was found at a near by park a few hours ago. We were just going to go check it out." Dean says.

"Sweet, let's go," you say getting up. 

" Cut That's great guy, Set up fr the next scene." Rob Calls out.

As You wait for the scene change you slip out your phone and Text Mark.

"I miss you." you say.

"I miss you too." he replied.

"I wish you were here." you text.

"I wish I was there too." He replies.

" What are you doing?" you ask.

"Shopping." he replied.

" Shopping for what?" You ask.

"A little surprise for a special someone." He replied.

"And who might that be?" You joke.

"Misha, but don't tell him..." He teases. 

"LOL. Nerd." you replied.

"Geek. love you." he said.

"Love you too, see you tonight." you tell him.

 

Later on set.

" Soulless Y/cn. Scene 3 take one..

You Jensen and Jared stand at the local morgue talking to the coroner. He's a short husky man, that reminds you of a young version of Santa Clause. His Brown hair is a little to long and his beard is groomed to look like Kernel Sanders. You circle the table holding the dead body, A Woman mid 30's with a big hole in her chest that looked like she had been attacked by a bear, only there weren't any bears in Galva IL.

"So why are there three agents here?" The coroner asked.

"So you can ask stupid questions." you say annoyed. The man looks at you confused and then Dean and Sam. Dean gives a small smile.

"Uh you'll have to excuse Agent Barnes, She's a little on edge." He says. You roll your eyes and slip on a pair of gloves.

"Um if you don't need me anymore agents. I was about to go to lunch." he says. 

"You know maybe it would be in your best intrest to skip a few lunches." you say.

"Excuse me?" he asks angrily.

"Agent Barnes....." Sam starts.

"I'm just saying.. If you don't watch it you're gonna find yourself on one of these gurneys" you say matter of fact like.

"Why I have never......" he starts.

"And you probably never will." You say pulling back the sheet covering the body.

"Um... Troy, we've got it from here, thank you." Sam says. The man looks at you with daggers then turns and leaves. 

"y/cn....." Dean starts.

"What? Like you two weren't thinking the same thing." You say 

"You didn't have to say it." Sam says annoyed. 

"What ever." you say rolling your eyes. 

" Check this out." you say calling them over to the body.

"There is no way She was killed by a Bear." You say. Dean looked at the wound and frowned. 

"Hell hound." Dean says. 

"Yep. And I have a feeling she's not the last." you tell them. 

You sit on a bar stool sipping what appears to be a Jack and Coke. Jensen takes the seat next to you.

" Hey." he says.

"Hey" you reply, sounding bored. " Where's your baby brother?" 

"Back at the motel." Dean says. You give a small nod.

"Does it ever bug you that your little brother is like a foot taller than you, and 70% smarter?" you ask as the bartender sets a glass down in front of Dean.

"Wow. Sam rights, You're a real bitch with out your soul." Dean says sipping his drink. 

"Well don't worry, only got three months left and then I'm out of here so.." you say matter of fact like downing your drink and flagging down the bartender for another. 

"The thing I'd like to know is why Cass is keeping my soul on ice? I mean not that I really give a shit. Just curious mostly." you say smiling seductivley at the bartender. 

"It's for the best." Dean says 

"You keep saying that. I think your full of shit, and you don't know why." you say baiting him. Jensen snickers.

"You really want to know?" he asks.

"Sure..." you say with a shrug.

"Cass has a theory that Crowley isn't going to want you if your soulless." Dean admits.

"That is the dumbest idea that feathery idiot has ever had. Crowley could care less if I have my soul in tact or not." you say. 

"Maybe , But I think he's on to something. Crowley fell in love with your soul. That's the part of your that he wants." Dean says. 

"Ewe." you say Dean smiles.

"I thought you found him, charming." dean said 

" Not anymore, So where is my soul?" You ask. Dean shrugs. 

"Cass just said he has it hidden somewhere." Dean replied.

"Huh, you think the fact that I don't have my soul has anything to do with the sudden recall on everyone elses?" you ask. Dean freezes his glass half way to his lip. 

"Son of a Bitch." He says. 

" Right, Maybe he thinks Cass hid my soul in another soul, or maybe he's just pissed and figures pay backs a bitch." you say 

"No... He wouldn't..." Dean mumbles.

" Yeah why would the King of Hell manipulate others to get what he wants? Not that I give a shit. I mean maybe we should just let him collect all these souls ahead of time anyway. I mean weather someone dies in ten years or ten minutes Their gonna be ripped to shreds anyway so what the hell right?" you say. The bartender looks at you shocked

" Was I talking to you Jack ass?" you hiss. He backs away. 

"y/cn this has to work." Dean says.

'Why? Because you, Sam and My father don't want me to die? News flash Dean-o were supposed to die, God made us to die." you say.

"You don't want to be pulled apart by a damn Hell hound, we Don't want to have to witness that, or live with that." Dean says. You roll your eyes. 

" My God... You really don't give a shit do you?" He hisses.

"No I don't, Cass saw to that. Remember?" you say getting up and leaving Dean to think on what you had just said.


	16. Boo!

You walk off the set of Supernatural and head toward your trailer. The night sky had opened up and by time you got to the door you were soaked. You step inside and toss your wet sweatshirt across the chair. You hit the play button on your C.D player and ( your fav band or Singer) starts echoing through the air. You dance toward the bed room. Life was good. You are engaged to the most amazing man ever, Supernatural had just been given another season, and you just found up that you are up for a Peoples Choice award for best supporting actress. Yes things are good. You think. But in a blink of an eye all that changed. You stepped into the Small bedroom and stepped to the dresser. When the Door closed all by it's self. You freeze knowing you are not alone. Slowly you turn and see him. Justin stands between you and the door. He stares at you as if trying to decide something. 

"Hello y/n." he says finally. Thunder explodes outside and you jump.

"Little skittish are we?" he asks smiling.

"You need to leave, now." you say backing up till you are pressed against the wall.

"Now don't be like that, I just want to talk to you." he says. 

"Get out!" you order as he slowly makes his way toward you. 

"I don't understand why you turned against us like you did. We have something special y/n." he says. 

"No.. We don't, we never did." you insist. 

"Don't say that... I love you y/n. Were going to be together like were meant to be." he says. He's quick and snatches you up by the arm. He looks deep into your eyes, anger and evil flowing from him. 

" Please don't hurt me...." you beg scared.

"Hurt you? I told you I love you. And I forgive you for... everything." he says squeezing your arm. You whimper slightly.

"You're hurting me." You say. He loosens his grip a little. 

"I have my car close by, ready for us." he says.

"I'm not going any where with you!" You hiss.

"I get it ok, Your afraid you will hurt him, but he'll get over it... He will. So you and I are going to walk out of here together, get in my car and go. I have a cabin, it's away from everyone and everything, they'll never find us. We can live our life as we should." He says. You pull away 

" You're Crazy!" You yell 

"Don't ever call me Crazy!" he hisses. You feel the sting of his hit before you even realize what happened. You fall onto the bed stunned. He grabs you and pulls you back to your feet. You can feel blood drip from your lip.

"Now let's try this again. You are going to walk out of here with me, get in my car and come to the cabin with me. Do you understand?" He asks. 

"Fine.. Fine.." you mutter. He grips you tightly and yanks you out of the bedroom and through your trailer. 

"Don't you just love thunderstorms? They are so powerful, and drown out ever sound." Justin says. Your heart beats rapidly as he digs his nails into your arm. He opens the door and almost pushes you through, catching you before you fall into the soft mud outside. Out of the corner of your eye you see the light of Jared's trailer blink on. 

" JARED!!!!! HELP!!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!!" you scream as loud as you can trying to be heard over the storm.

"Shut the Hell up!" Justin yells slamming his fist up side of your head, and you stumble, this time falling to the ground. He reaches down to pull you back up.

" HELP!!!!!!! JARED!!! SOMEONE!!!" you scream you kick out and connect with his knee. He stumbles back, and even though he doesn't fall it's just enough time for you to crab walk to the side of Jared's Trailer. You pound your fist on it. 

"HELP ME!!!" you yell. 

"y/n?" Someone calls as the sky lights up. You turn to find Justin gone. You pull yourself up and fling yourself into Jared's arms 

" What the hell happened?" Jensen asked while Jared held you tight.

"He's here! The Milk Man! He's here and he tried to kidnap me!" you yell at them. Jensen looks at you for a second then yanks his phone out of his pocket while Jared scoops you up and carries you into his Trailer.


	17. Gotcha!

Mark elbowed his way past the cops that were taking up most of Jared's trailer. 

"Mark!" you say almost throwing yourself at him. His strong warm arms encircled around you, pulling you to him. You were still a muddy mess from your experience, but you didn't care, Mark was here now and that's all that mattered..

"Someone want to tell me how in the hell this happened?" Mark hissed.

"I'm sorry Mark, it was a late night, and honestly we let our guard down." Jared said. 

"How in the hell did he even get back on the LOT?" Mark asked looking at Robert Singer.

"He drove right up man, Kevin was working the shack.. He... The Son of a Bitch Shot Kevin." Bob Replied sending a chill down your spine.

"What?"Mark asked shocked. You nod.

"It's true Mark, Kevin is on his way to the hospital now." You say

Mark released his hold on you and looked down into your (y/ec) eyes. 

"Are you ok?" He asks. You give a small nod.

"I am now that you are here." you say. 

"Mr Sheppard. We are searching every nook of this lot, if he's still here, and Honestly we believe he is, we are going to find him."The detective says.

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Mark Mumbled.

"His car is still here, I have my men searching it now." The detective assured us,

"Yeah and our own Security is helping them out in every way." Troy Helms head of Security assures you. Mark looks at you and you glance away knowing what a mess you must look.

"Are you sure your ok?" he asked noticing your swollen lip.

"Yeah, it got a little scary there for a minute, But if they catch him it's so worth it." you say. 

"How do you do it?" Mark asks.

"Do what?" YOu wonder

"Be covered in dried mud, looking like you went three rounds with Rocky and still look gorgeous?" he asks.

"Genetics." you tease. " I do wish I could take a shower though." you say eyeing the detective. 

"You can use my shower y/n." Jared says. 

"I don't have anything to change into."you say.

"Can't she just go get her stuff?" Mark asks.

"Not yet, were still collecting evidence." The detective says glancing up from his conversation with another officer.

"Surely Moose has something you can wear." Mark teases. 

Jared loaned you a t-shirt that was clearly 4 sizes to big for you and you stepped into the small bath room, leaving the door ajar just a bit. After a quick shower you looked better but still felt violated. You step out of the bathroom to find less people. Jared, Mark, Jensen and Misha were still there along with the lead detective. They look at you and smile.

"What?" you ask 

"We got him." The lead detective says.

"Are you serious?" you ask shocked.

"He was hiding under one of the trailers like a dog." Misha says sounding annoyed.

"All we need is for you to identify him." The detective says.

"Now?"You ask.

"My partner is going to bring him to the Trailer, you just have to tell us if he is the guy who attacked you or not." He says. You look at Mark unsure. 

"It's ok babe, I'm gonna be right here with you." he says. You give a small nod.

"Alight." you agree. The detective takes out his phone.

"Mike, were ready." he said Two minutes later there was a knock on the door. Keith from your own security stepped in.

"He's right outside. y/n all you have to do is look out the window and confirm he's the guy." he says You take a deep breath and shaking peer out the small window. There is a large light on the man but you can tell it's him, you could tell it was him even if it was pitch dark outside. 

"That's him, that's the Milk Man." You say. 

"It's a go Mike, that's our guy." The detective says. He turns to face you.

"Y/n I'd like to tell you it's completely over, but there's gonna be a trial.. you know that." he says. You nod, " But on the bright side, you can sleep easy knowing he's not going to bother you ever again, You have any questions you call me, and I'll be in touch ok?" He asks. 

" I will, and thank you so much Detective." You say. After he left you felt you knees go week and you almost fall onto the nearby sofa. Mark sits down next to you.

"Bout damn time they got him." Misha says " NOw we can get down to something really important."

"And what in the Bloody Hell would that be?" MArk asks.

"When are you gonna tell these idiots that I'm your best man?" Misha says. 

"I thought I was your best man?" Jared says. Jensen shakes his head,

"Fools, why would he want either of you for a best man, when he has me?" he asks. you bust out laughing. 

"I love your laugh, it's been to long since I have heard it." Mark says kissing your forehead.

"It feels good to laugh." you say. Mark bends down and presses his lips to yours. 

"Um Awkward." Misha says.

"Yeah let's give em some alone time." Jensen says 

"But it's my trailer." Jared says as they pull him out. Mark pulls away from you but keeps his eyes locked onto yours.

"Were gonna owe Jared a new couch." he says. 

"Why?" you ask.

"You'll see." he says with a wink as he pulls your body onto his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Milkman may have gotten caught but we still have a wedding to plan so stay tuned ;)


	18. The Fight.

With Justin finally out of the picture you were able to walk the streets, shop and do what ever else you wanted with out having to look over your shoulder. So When Kim and Gen asked you to go out shopping you jumped at the chance. Kim Had picked you up at yours and Mark's place and the two of you headed over to get Gen. But when you got there it took you only a minute to realize that they were actually throwing you a bridal shower. 

"you guys didn't have to do this." you say 

"We wanted to, now come on your public awaits." Kim says ushering your toward the other Ladies. There was Alison, Danielle, Vicki, Natalie, and y/bf from high school, as well as Kim and Gen. When you walked into the room they all cheered and clapped. You smile a little embarrassed. The decorations were simple with a few ( your fav colored) streamers and ( your fav flowers) here and there. Unlike the party decorations that Misha had for your birthday. There was a white Sheet cake with ( your fav colored) flowers and the words Congratulations y/n and Mark printed inside a large heart. Gen poured everyone a glass of Champagne. You were enjoying the day but had to excuse yourself when your phone rang.

 

"Mark, hey hone." you said as you stepped out side for a moment.

"Hi you having a good time?" he asked 

"Did you know they were throwing me a party?" you ask

"Not till I ot to my own surprise party here at Misha's" Mark says.

"Oh your having a bachelor party?" You reply

"Yeah. We got us some great friends you know that?" He says.

"Well that depends. You got strippers?" you ask

"No strippers. Jsut a bunch of guys, standing around drinking beer, shooting pool, Talking dirty.. and well there was this Porn thing that Misha made me watch..." he said you chuckled knowing he was kidding about the last part. 

" Oh well My stripper just left." You tease. 

"Really?" Mark asked sounding as if he wasn't sure if you were kidding or not.

"Yeah, A gorgeous stripper. She had really big boobs and a plump booty... Blonde of Course, You know blondes are my favorite." you purr.

"I'll remember that." He says with a laugh. 

"I love you Mark." you say 

"And I you... My future queen. I gotta go... I wanted to tell you that I have reservations for us, for 7 tonight. So don't be late." he says.

"I can't wait." you say smiling. You felt as if you were walking on air as you returned to the party. 

You left Gen's with two different sexy nighties, and a few other things that would make your mama blush. You couldn't wait to show Mark. But for now you hurried to dress in your simple black dress and your pearl choker. You were starting to worry about Mark when he finally made his way into the house. 

"You look Marvelous.." he said with a low whistle. 

"Your late. you call and tell me not to be late, and your late?" you ask angrily.

"I'm sorry y/n....we ended up going to a bar, and I completely lost track of time." he says. 

"What ever!" you his storming into the bed room.

"Y/n don't be like that... I'll make it up to you I promise." Mark slurs a bit following you.

"I don't want you to make it up to me Mark! I want you to be HERE when you say your Going to be HERE!" you hiss.

"God Y/n... I told you Jared wanted to go to the bar and I lost track of time.... It's not like I freaking meant to forget about our reservations. Hell I'm the one who made them remember?!" he snarled back, his accent getting thicker as his anger grew.

"NO I DIDN'T FORGET YOU DID!" you exclaim.

"BLOODY HELL! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS? FINE PLEASE Y/N PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" he says getting down on his knees. You glare at him and push past.

"You're a dick..." you mutter. You grab your coat.

"Y/n where are you going?" he says following you to the door.

"Out!" you say slamming the door behind you. 

" Shit!" Mark said as he watched the woman he love walk out.


	19. With a Little help from Our friends

You step through the doors of the Feel Good Club You order a ( fav alcoholic drink) and grab a table in the corner. You watched the small crowd of people and sighed as you sipped you drink. You glanced at the door half hoping Mark would walk in.. But when he didn't you sigh again. You hated fighting with him, hated the feeling of dread deep inside you. But there was no way you were going back... "Let him sit and wonder the way he left me to sit and wonder", you think

 

Mark paced the floor as he tried to call you again. i

" Damn it y/n..." He muttered as he hung up. He quickly dialed again. 

 

"Hello?" A tired voice said.

"Danielle?" He said 

"Mark? Do you know what time it is?" She asked annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry. Have you heard from y/n?" he asked hopeful.

"What? No, not since the party. Danielle said sitting up in bed. "Is every thing ok?"

"I don't know. I mean... we had a fight and she took off, She won't answer her phone. I have know Idea where she could be." Mark says worried. Jensen sits up and looks at Danielle.

"It's Mark, he and y/n had some kind of fight and he doesn't know where she went." she relaid the message. Jensen took the phone from his wife.

"Mark? What happened?" He asked.

"Oh it's stupid. She was mad because I missed our reservation and I just made it worse. I keep calling her but she won't answer her phone." He tells him. Jensen sighed.

"I bet she went to Fill Good's. She always goes there when she's having a bad day." Jensen reminded him.

"Shit, of course. I'll head over there now." Mark says.

"No don't, you've been drinking. I'll come pick you up and we'll head over there together." Jensen said climbing out of bed.

"Thanks man." Mark says.

"Yeah well, it's kind of our fault anyway. Be there in a few." Jensen said hanging up.

 

20 minutes, and several drinks later you sit at the same table watching the couples out on the dance floor and feeling depressed. When someone stepped up to the table.

"Hi." Jensen said. You look up into his green eyes and sigh.

"Hi." you say.

"Having fun?" He asks sitting across from you?

" No, Not really." you mutter.

"Yeah, well I know someone else that isn't having any fun either." Jensen said. You followed his gaze to see Mark standing watching you. There was sorrow in his eyes. And a part of you wanted to run to him, to tell him you were sorry. But the stubborn part of you turned away and downed the rest of your drink.

"Good for him." you say sarcastically. Jensen groaned.

"Y/n. Look it was our fault that he was late. Really. We just lost track of time. He didn't even really want to go, but Jared kind of insisted and it was only supposed to be one drink.... but well you know how that goes." Jensen said sheepishly. You roll you eyes

"Come on y/n...I think he's suffered enough. Don't you?" Jensen asks as Mark makes his way toward you.

"Hey." Mark says 

" Hi." you reply, with a deep sigh.

"You two talk. I'll be over there." Jensen says pointing toward the bar You glance up to see Misha sitting at the bar, he smiles and waves.

"I'm so sorry babe.. I didn't mean it... I was stupid." he says 

"Go on." you say, an edge of humor escaping from your lips. Mark smiled as he sat across from you.

"I promise, I will never, keep you waiting again. EVER. You will always be my first priority." he insists. taking your hand in his.

"Mark I wasn't mad that you went out with your friends. I want you to go out and have a good time with the guys. I was just worried about you. I was scared, And then when you finally showed up, it turned to angry. I know it doesn't make since..." you say letting your words hang in the air like thick fog.

"No, I get it. I am sorry.. Really y/n." He says.

"I know, me to. I totally over reacted." You admit.

"No, you are totally perfect." he says. You laugh as he stands pulling you with him. The music changes and ( your/fav slow song) begins to flow.

"May I have this dance?" he asks. You nod as he leads you toward the floor.

Jensen looks at Misha.

"That went well." Misha says.

"I think so." Jensen agrees. 

As they watch the two of you dancing in each others arms.


	20. I Do

Your stomach feels as if a million butterflies are having a party inside you. You glance at your self in the large bathroom mirror of the hotel. Your dress is ( you choose color) and shows just enough cleavage.. Danielle had done your hair for you, and Gen your make up. You and Mark had decided to have a small intimate wedding at a little one room Church nestled in the smokey mountains. The two of you had agreed that with all the family you both have and all the SPN Family as well it would be more practical to just have a huge blow out party later on. But for now it's just you, Jim, Mark, Jensen, Jared, Kim, Allison, Danielle, Gen, Vicki- and all their little rug rats...You step out of the bathroom to see the ladies waiting for you.

" Wow y/n you look amazing." Vicki says.

"I look fat." you say with a sigh. 

"No you don't!" Danielle says. 

"You look great aunt y/n." J.J says. you smile down at your flower girl, all done up in her pretty ( you choose color) dress.

"Thank you very much." you say. Kim reaches up and places the vale/crown on your head. 

"Perfect." she says. there is a knock on the door and Danielle opens it to revel Jim looking mighty uncomfortable in his tux.

"You clean up good." he teases.

" Thank you, you too." you say laughing. 

"You're chariot awaits." Jim says. You take a deep breath and wrap your arm around Jim's. The girls follow the two of you out of the room.

Mark paced the small one room church, and played with his shirt collar. 

" Mark, will you relax already?" Jensen said for the twelfth time, 

" I can't help it, I don't know why I'm so nervous." Mark says 

"Maybe because you are about to Make the biggest Change in your adult life." Misha says.

"You are not helping." Mark says with a growl.

" Misha, go watch for the Limo." Jensen says. Misha gives a shrug and heads outside.

"Look Mark, your nervous now.. And maybe your thinking what in the hell am I doing... But as soon as you see her, your gonna know that there's no one else for you." Jared says.

" We are doing the right thing... Right? I mean it's not too soon?" Mark asks.

"Too soon? Man you have loved her since you first saw her. If anything, you took to damn long." Jared says. Mark took a deep breath and half nodded as he messed with his collar again.

"Dude answer these Questions. 1- Do you love her?" Jensen says.

"God yes." Mark says.

"Do you want to wake up next to her and go asleep next to her every day?" Jensen asks

"Yes." Mark says.

"Do you love the way she smells when she passes by you?" Jensen asks.

"Yes." 

"Do you want to marry her?" 

"Yes." 

"There you go, now stop worrying and enjoy your day." Jensen says patting him on the shoulder. Mark smiled

"Thanks Jense." he says. Misha enters the small church.

"Their here." he says and heads back outside. 

You step out of the Limo and take Misha's hand.

"Wow...."is all he says.

"Thank you." You say. The second car pulls up and Gen, vicki Kim, Alison, and all the kids file out. Jared steps out as well and gives a whistle.

"Danm.. You all look like princesses." he says. Thomas and Shep hop out of the Limo and run to their dad.

"I'm not a princess." Shep says. 

"Are you sure?" he teases picking him up.

" You look almost as handsome as at our wedding." Gen says kissing Jared. 

Maison and JJ begin to twirl in their dresses letting the wind raise their dresses.

"Don't do that." Vicki said half scolding half laughing.

"You look great." Misha says kissing his wife.

"Well thank you, but today isn't about me you know." she says. Everyone looks at you and smiles. But their expression changes when they see the odd look on your face.

"I'm gonna be sick." you say as the earth spins way to fast.

"No. Don't be sick." Jim says taking your arm and helping to steady you. Jared and Misha run to your other side.

"I don't feel so good." you say.

"It's just nerves." Kim insist.

"Want us to carry you down the isle?" Jared offers. You manage to shake you head.

"No.. No I'm ok." you insist. They all look at you a minute. 

"What are you all waiting for, let's get this wedding started." Jim barked. Everyone sprang into action and headed up the little church stairs.

 

Mark stood at the front of the church as the organist played. He watched and smiled as Thomas and Shep made their way down the isle carrying the small pillows that contained the rings. Followed by Kim and Alison who were being escorted by young Wes Collins. Then came Jared and Gen, Misha and Vicki, Then the girls JJ and Maison in their matching ( color) dresses. Danielle followed and he could almost feel Jenesn stand up straighter. Then there she was, His Bride. Jensen was right as soon as he saw her every concern he had flew right out the window. She stood there a second and smiled as Jim patted her wrist. She smiled at him as the music started.

" I cross my heart and promise to, give all I've got to give, to make all your dreams come true.   
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine." George straight hummed threw the air and she took his hand. She looked amazing, and he couldn't believe she was his.

" Who gives this woman away?" the country preacher asked.

"I do." Jim says placing your hand in Marks. 

"You treat her right. Or else." Jim says.

"Yes sir." Mark says. Jim kisses your cheek then takes a seat next to Kim, Alison, and the kids. 

" We are gathered here, to witness the marriage of Mark and y/n. If their is anyone who finds that this marriage should not take place. Let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The preacher says. After a brief moment he continued.

"Very well. A Marriage is a bond between two people. A Bond that no one, under God's heaven can break. Do you both agree to this Bond? Do you promise to love, honor, and Cherish, one another? In both sickness and health. For Richer and Poorer. In Good times and bad? Do you swear to give your heart to each other and no one else. For as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." you say in unison.

"Very well may I have the rings?" Thomas and shep stand and offer their pillows. Mark unties one ribbon and you the other taking the rings from the pillows. 

"y/n With this ring, I promise to love you, Cherish you, and take care of you. It represents my love for you. A Love that no one, or nothing will ever beable to destroy." Mark says as he slips the ring on your finger. 

"Mark, with this ring. I promise to love you, cherish you, and take care of you. It represents my love for you, a love that no one, or nothing will ever beave to destroy." you say slipping it onto his finger.

"Now by the power invested in me, in front of God and all these witnesses. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride." The preacher says. Mark pulls you to him and presses his lips to yours as everyone claps. 

The photographer that Mark had hired snapped a few photo's before the two of you headed toward your limo. 

"Wow.. I can't believe you actually married me... What were you thinking?" you tease once inside the car.

" I was thinking, I have to be the luckiest man alive." he purrs in his accent and your heart skips a beat as he kisses you once more


End file.
